


Enthusiasm

by NicHart



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, McHart, Politics, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicHart/pseuds/NicHart
Summary: The unenthusiastic man in the suit returns home from the Trump rally to his very grateful wife. It gets a little political.





	Enthusiasm

The door slammed and Diane heard the jingling of keys thrown carelessly on the table. She got up from the sofa and hurried to the entryway.

“Kurt? You’re home early!” She peered around the corner at her husband before rushing toward him and throwing her arms around him. Pulling back, she met his eyes, unable to hide the grin spreading across her face. 

Kurt nodded. “You heard.”

“How could I not? You’re ALL OVER the Internet!” Diane laughed, throwing her head back. “‘Man In Suit Removed from Trump Rally for Not Being Enthusiastic Enough.’ It’s fantastic!” She continued laughing.

Kurt managed a small smirk. “I had a feeling that would make you happy.” 

“Happy? I’m ecstatic! God, I’m glad I married you.” She leaned in, kissing him passionately. 

“You know me, Diane. I can’t pretend I agree with something I don’t believe in. It goes against my principles.”

“I know. And that’s why I love you.” She kissed him again, chastely, before frowning. “What’s wrong? You don’t seem very happy.”

“I just don’t like making a spectacle out of myself. For the rest of my life, I’m going to be the ‘unenthusiastic man in the suit.’ I’m a meme, Diane. 4 people recognized me in the airport. And god knows how this will affect my job...”

Diane chuckled. “I’m sorry, Kurt. It’ll pass. You’re good at your job. I’m sure they won’t fire you. Now-“ She squeezed his ass. “Would it make you feel any better if I told you that you are SO getting laid tonight?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, running his hands up and down her back. “It might. Go on.”

“Yeah? Wanna go to the bedroom? I bet I can draw some enthusiasm out of you.” She paused. “Is sex something you believe in?” She leaned her body further into his, checking to see if he was hard yet. He was. 

“With you? God, yes.” His eyes became clouded with desire. 

“Good. Follow me.” 

Diane took Kurt’s hand and led him to the bedroom. “Get on the bed. I want to show you how grateful I am.”

“Wow. Okay.” Kurt lay down on the bed, a little unsure of what she planned to do next.

Diane crawled on top of Kurt, straddling him. She kissed him deeply, rocking her hips into his erection. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

“Di...” He paused. “You know I’m not good at this.”

“Sure you are. Just tell me what you want. Tell me what’s gonna make you scream. Enthusiastically.” She winked, holding back a laugh. Her hips continued to rock and he grew harder.

“I want...your lips around my cock.” 

“There.” Diane patted his chest. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She reached down to unbutton his pants, pulling them down over his erection. She grabbed him through his boxers. “Hmmm...or maybe it was.” She ripped his boxers off and her lips went in for the kill.

Kurt moaned as her lips encircled his cock, sliding slowly up and down his shaft. Her bright red lips around him, and her bright blue eyes looking up at him, were about enough to make him lose it right there. His breathing quickened and he craved more. It was obvious that she was teasing him with her slow movements now. It took all of his self-control not to thrust wantonly into her mouth. 

She continued sucking him slowly, gently. “Diane,” he groaned finally, when he felt like he was actually about to lose his mind.

“Yes?” Diane looked up at him and smiled. “Anything wrong, darling?” Her ploy had worked. The slowness had made him desperate for her now.

“I want...” He tried to catch his breath, unable to verbalize. 

“You want?” She smirked, licking his cock, her eyes never leaving his. “You want me to suck harder?”

“No. I want you to ride me. I need to fuck you.” 

“Oh really?” she purred. “Well, I think that can be arranged...”

Diane kissed him passionately, swirling her tongue hungrily around his, her own arousal growing. Tongues still dancing, she unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. 

“God!” she exclaimed, breaking their kiss. “I’m so lucky to have you. My gorgeous.” Kiss. “Sexy.” Kiss. “Wonderful.” Kiss. “Trump-hating husband.” Another kiss. 

“I’m the lucky one,” Kurt said, tucking a strand of Diane’s hair behind her ear. “I love you so much, Di. Even if you are a democrat.” He winked.

She laughed, hitting his chest playfully. “Oh, you are so gonna get it, McVeigh.”

Kurt ran his hands down her back, sliding them back up her sides and pulling off her shirt. “Too many clothes.” His eyes widened as he gazed upon her red lace bra.

“You like?” Diane smirked. 

“It’s very nice but I want it off.” He looked her body up and down. “I want everything off...”

As Kurt reached around to unhook her bra, Diane buried her face in his neck, nibbling him like a horny teenager, being sure to leave a mark.

He flinched as he felt her nip him harder than expected. “Did you just...give me a hickey?” he asked quizzically, a little surprised those words were leaving his mouth. 

“Yes. I...I had an urge to mark you. To show the world that you’re mine.” Diane paused. “I’m sorry, that sounds terrible. I should have asked first. Are you mad?”

Kurt grinned. “Not at all. Are you kidding? That’s fucking hot.” He slid her bra off her shoulders, his arousal building even more. “Come up here. I wanna bury my face in your tits.”

Diane shifted her body up, and Kurt buried his face in her cleavage, moaning gratefully. He pulled back to admire for a moment, then started kissing, his tongue making circles around her nipples, his lips sucking on the hardened buds.

Kurt’s hands moved down, undoing her pants as his mouth continued to work on her breasts. “Off,” he whispered, tugging at the top of her pants. 

Diane lifted herself off him and stood next to the bed, tossing her pants aside. “Panties, too?”

“I don’t want you wearing anything,” he said, appreciating the sight of her.

She took off her panties and threw them playfully on his face. Kurt moaned, taking in her scent. The red lace was dripping wet. Diane straddled him once more and Kurt immediately moved his hand down between them, pushing two fingers into her wetness.

Diane’s back arched and she moaned, clearly not expecting the sudden intrusion. Kurt pulsed his fingers in and out of her. “Di, you are so fucking wet.”

“What can I say? You turn me on.” Her breathing hastened as Kurt continued his assault. Suddenly, she looked down at him with a wicked glint in her eyes. “Tell me what you think of him.”

His hand slowed. “What? Tell you what I think of who?”

“Of Trump. Tell me what you think of Trump.”

Kurt’s hand stopped. He laughed incredulously. “Diane, don’t bring him into the bedroom. The man’s a boner-killer.”

“I’m not bringing him into the bedroom. I’m bringing your *feelings* about him into the bedroom. There’s a difference.” She paused. “It’ll get me off,” she continued shyly, almost embarrassed. 

Kurt’s eyes lit up. “Well, in that case.” He removed his hand from her and licked his fingers. “Hop on my dick and I’ll tell you exactly what I think of him.”

“Oh my god,” Diane exclaimed, her eyes wild with desire. She lowered herself onto his cock and started grinding her hips slowly.

“Mmm, that’s my girl.” Kurt grinned. “So you really wanna know what I think of Trump?”

“Yes, please,” she said, picking up her pace, making circles with her hips. 

“I think he’s a vile...” 

“Yes...”

“Egotistical...”

“Mmm...” Diane was bouncing on him now.

“Disgusting...”

“Yes...”

“Sorry excuse for a human being...”

“Oh god...” Diane threw her head back as she continued bouncing harder and faster. 

“Who is...unqualified to be...president.” His arousal building, it became harder and harder to speak. 

“Yes, Kurt, yes!” she screamed.

Kurt watched Diane in amazement. He couldn’t believe what this was doing to her. Her orgasm was close and he knew exactly how to send her over the edge. 

“And you know what, Diane?” he asked sexily. 

Diane met his eyes. “What?” she managed to eek out.

He smirked. “In the next election...”

Diane’s eyes widened. She wondered if he was going where she thought he was with this. “Oh god. Yes?” she said breathlessly, continuing to screw him senseless. 

Kurt was on the edge now too. “I’m gonna vote for...” 

Diane fucked him even harder, tits bouncing, hair flying. “Oh my god. Say it, Kurt! Yesss! Fucking say it!”

“A Democrat.”

That did it. Those two words sent Diane over the edge and she screamed as she came hard, her legs shaking, clenching her internal muscles in hopes of taking Kurt over the edge with her.

“Cum for me, Kurt,” she said, grinding her hips again. “Show me how enthusiastic you can be.” She tightened her internal muscles once more, meeting his eyes and smiling. “Be a good little democrat and cum for me.”

“Holy fuck, Diane!!!” Kurt let go, screaming louder than she had ever heard him scream in bed before. Diane collapsed on top of him, both of them clearly spent. 

After a few moments, Diane crawled off of Kurt and curled up next to him. Kurt put his arm around her, drawing her closer. 

Kurt stroked Diane’s hair. “That was...mindblowing, Di,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“You’re telling me.” Diane smiled. “You didn’t really mean what you said about voting for a democrat, did you? You were just trying to get me off, right?”

Kurt chuckled. “No, I meant it.”

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. “Really? What about your principles?”

“Right now, the most important principle is getting that fucker out of office. And if a democrat is the only person who can do that...I can live with that. I regret writing in Cruz because if more people like me had just...swallowed their pride a bit and voted for the other side...we might not be in this shitshow. Besides,” he smiled, “I’m married to a democrat, and she’s pretty great.” 

“Only ‘pretty’ great?!?” Diane teased, nudging his shoulder. “After the sex we just had?!”

“I’m sorry. I meant ‘and she is wonderful, gorgeous, intelligent, kind, witty, brilliant, sexy, amazing...’”

“Okay, okay, enough already...”

“...and the best lover I’ve ever had. Better?” Kurt kissed her gently. 

“Much.” Diane kissed him back. “God, I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too, Di.”

Diane pulled him closer, looking him in the eyes. “Promise me something?”

“Never change who you are. Never back down. Never stop fighting for what you believe in. That’s the core of who you are, Kurt. That’s the man I fell in love with. I wouldn’t want you to change, for me or for anybody.”

“I promise. As long as you promise me the same. I married a strong-minded woman who’d risk hell and high water to fight for what she believed in. I know the world is crazy right now, Di. But promise me you won’t give up. Promise me you’ll keep fighting. For me and for yourself.”

Tears stung at her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. “I promise.”


End file.
